


Minecraft and a Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Minecraft and a Winchester

You were currently laying on your stomach on your bed, legs bent, and crossed at the ankles. Your eyes were fixated on the screen across from you. You’d found a used XBox for extremely cheap online, and it had come with a few games. Need for Speed, Left 4 Dead, and Minecraft. You had enough blood and gore hunting, so you opted to put Left 4 Dead to the side for the time being. Minecraft caught your attention because it looked like something that you could zone out and play. It didn’t require much, or at least that’s what you were guessing. You never guessed that you would get hooked, let alone so quickly.

You were, though.

Dean walked in your room, watching you for a moment. “What the _hell_ are you playing?” He asked.

Glancing over your shoulder for a minute, you wondered how long he had been standing there. “Minecraft.” You said simply, chopping down another tree.

“And what’s the _point_? All I see is a bunch of blocks and you hitting things. Boring things.” He pointed out.

You let out a sigh and sat up. Patting the bed next to you, you figured he’d end up just making fun or you forever, but could at least show him. “I’m not sure how to explain the point. I mean, I’m not on adventure or anything. I _could_ change the settings and monsters would attack sometimes. I’m just messing around. You gather supplies, build things.” You told him.

He raised his eyebrow at you and sat down on the floor next to your bed. “Here.” You said after you exited your game and created a new one for him. “You try.” He hesitated for a moment, but looking at your smile, he gave in.

“Let’s see what this is all about.” He said, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable. You watched him, seeing his profile. The only time you really saw him peaceful was in his sleep. Part of you hoped that this would be something else he could do to get his mind off things. Even if he found it stupid. Sitting back against the headboard, you crossed your legs at the ankle. Pulling out a book from your night stand, you pretended to read. Every now and then you’d actually glance down and read a couple lines, however. You were content just watching him over the top of your book. You held back a chuckle when you saw a look of frustration on his face. “ _Problem_ , Dean?” Your voice was teasing.

Pausing it, he shot you a look. “I need to make a damn bed, but I can’t figure out what the hell I need. What _is_ that white stuff?” He pointed to the screen.

You gave him an amused glance. “That would be _wool_ , babe.” You teased. Realizing what you said, you turned a light pink. “You kill sheep for them. Cows for leather. You get the idea.” Being under his gaze made you shift slightly. “I’m going to get us something to drink.” Scooting off the bed, you adjusted your shorts slightly. 

Hurrying out of the room, you ran into Sam. “Have you seen Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, he’s in my room. What’s up?” Your hands were on your hips.

“Do I even want to know what you guys are up to?” He smirked, making your face even redder.

“He’s playing Minecraft on my XBox. _Perv_.” You shot back. “Anyways, I’m going to get us a drink. Go on and bug him.” He knew that you were joking with him, and he ruffled your hair with his hand. Chuckling, you pushed his hand off.

You walked past him, trying to fix your hair. You didn’t care that it looked messy, but if it got too bad, you’d be untangling it for ages. Your bare feet moved towards the kitchen as you willed your cheeks to cool off. Standing in front of the fridge, you enjoyed the cool air. You grabbed a couple beers and a bag of candy you had stashed behind some of Sam’s health foods. You knew that Dean would never look there. Smirking, you made your way back to your room.

Hearing the boys talking, you slowed your walking. “Are you honestly enjoying this game?” You heard Sam. Stopping right outside, you leaned against the wall.

“I don’t really care either way. I mean, I _kinda_ get why she gets into it…but I wouldn’t go out of my way to play.” Dean replied. “It’s just nice getting to relax with her.” He admitted, making you smile.

“You got it bad.” Sam laughed. “Ow.” Just by that you knew that Dean had punched him in the arm. Shaking your head, he sighed. Deciding to save Dean, you gave it a second and then walked in.

Handing Dean a beer, you resumed your previous position. Sam just watched you guys. “Are you two done having a gab fest in my room? Or do I need to relocate to one of yours?” You teased, tossing a piece of candy at Dean’s head. “ _Preferably_ Sam’s.”

“Hey!” Dean said, swatting the air. “Where’d you get the candy?” He asked, grabbing the piece that you threw at him.

Grinning, you shook your head. “Like I’m giving that up.”

“And what do you mean that you’d prefer _Sam’s_ room?”

“Dude. You don’t realize how much sound carries, do you?” You asked, sticking a lollipop in your mouth. “Between your porn, which is _extremely fake_ , mind you, and the chicks you bring home- who are _worse_ than the porn- I don’t know which is worse.” Sam choked on a laugh. “Which, I’d rather not talk about anymore. I’ve tried to block out those sounds.” You shrugged. “If you aren’t gonna play, gimme back my controller.” Your hand reached out for it.

He held it away from you. “ _No_! I’m still playing.” He sounded like a big kid. “And you insulted my room.” He added, un pausing the game.

“Okay, I’m going to leave you guys to argue about the sounds that come out of Dean’s room and I’m going to go to a movie or something. Anything away from here.” Sam said, getting up. “I _don’t_ want to be here when you guys recreate them.”

Your face turned bright red again. It was doubtful that Dean saw you as anything more than a friend, hell, a sister even. Sighing, you put the bag of candy on the night stand. The only thing you could hear in your room were the game, and you sucking on the lollipop.

After a few minutes, Dean broke the silence. “You don’t really hear _all_ that much…do you?” He asked.

“Yeah, I do.” You replied quietly. “Too much.” Around your room you had a few pairs of headphones. This way, no matter what, you could block out the sounds.

“Does that bother you?”

Rolling your eyes, you shifted slightly. “ _No_. Of course not. Hearing my friend get laid in the other room doesn’t bother me at all.” Your voice was dripping in sarcasm. “You’re a grown man. Sleep with whoever you want.”

Dean sighed. “That’s not what I meant, Y/N/N.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know what you mean? I’m not a mind reader.”

“I mean…does it bother you in _general_? To know that I’m sleeping with someone else?”

Your eyes widened. How were you supposed to answer that? His tone gave no indication as to what answer he was looking for. If you said ‘yes’, would that make things weird? If you said ‘no’, would you disappoint him? The question rolled over and over in your mind. “Yes.” You whispered.

Dean set the controller on the ground and moved. Your legs were shifted so one was over his lap, and the other was against his hip on the bed. “Why does that bother you?”

“Are you playing with me right now?” You snapped, hurt evident in your eyes. “Why else would it bother me? If you’re just in here to make fun of me, I think you should get out.” Your tone was firm, but hurt. Closing your eyes, you swallowed, willing your eyes not to water.

You felt Dean shift, and your legs were suddenly no longer on him. Listening for the door, you shifted to lay on your back more. You kept your eyes shut, a few tears falling down your cheeks. “I’m not playing with you.” Your eyes shot open at his voice. He was standing next to your bed, hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry you think that. I’m sorry that you think that I would do something like that. I just didn’t think you’d ever be interested in me.” He shrugged. Turning, he moved towards the door.

“Dean, wait.” You said. Getting off your back, you kneeled at the end of you bed. He walked over to you and you took his hand. “I’m sorry. I ju-it just sounded like you were trying to make fun of me.” You sighed playing with his fingers. “Stay with me? Only if you want to. We could keep playing this, or I have Need for Speed. Maybe a movie?” Your voice was hopeful. “I’m not asking for some promise of a relationship or anything, but let’s just see where this goes.”  

Smiling, he kissed you. “I like that idea. How about we see how badly you suck at racing games?” He teased.

Feigning shock, you put your hand on your chest. “Are you challenging me, _Winchester_?”

“I most certainly am.”

The next morning when Sam came in, he found you with your head on Dean’s chest, controller on the floor, Dean resting against the headboard, his controller on his lap. Looking at the TV, he laughed when he saw the leader board. Y/N was in most of the slots. 

* * *


End file.
